Secret Sisters
by world-of-imagination-dreams
Summary: My new what if Sailor Moon had a sister, story. Serena's Sister Aurora, is completely oblivious to her siblings separate life. That is until she is dragged straight into the middle of it. With a crystal more powerful than the rest, how will she cope?


**Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon. End of.**

**I'm Who?**

A petite brunette girl sighed as she watched her sister sprint out the door again. It had become quite a tendency for Serena's watch to beep and then for her to stop whatever she may be doing and leave. Although the girl did not ponder on it to long and passed it off as her sister finally maturing. Getting up, as the conversation she'd just been having was over, the girl pulled her waist length, loosely curly brown hair up into a messy pony tail and looked at herself in the mirror by her bedroom door. Bright blue eyes stared back at her, the same ones her elder sister bore, her face was slim and blemish free, as was the rest of her lightly tanned skin, of which Serena had all ways been jealous. The brown hair was the only difference between her and her sister, if she had been blonde also, then they could pass for identical. The girl shook herself from her thoughts and passed the mirror heading to her main room, where her mother and father were sat.

"Mom, Dad, I'm just popping out to the park okay? I won't be long." She asked.

"Sure dear, just, Aurora, please be careful, it's getting dangerous outside." Her mother told her, concerned.

Aurora nodded and left the house. Strolling down the street humming to herself, Aurora lost herself within her thoughts when she bumped in to somebody.

"Oof!" She exclaimed, as she fell to the floor. "Oh! Miss, I'm so sorry, I didn't see you there, are you alright?"

Aurora turned her piercing blue eyes on the person she bumped into. Blue eyes met brown, and she began to blush. A boy with messy golden brown hair that hung in front of his sparkling eyes, which held concern for her, crouched down to check she was okay. Aurora smiled at him and grabbed the hand being held out for her. After she brushed herself off, she turned to speak.

"Yeah, I'm fine, thanks." The boy grinned down at her. "Good, I was worried; Oh hey Aurora!"

Aurora found herself grinning back. "Sup, Drew, what's kicking?"

Andrew chuckled slightly. "Ahh, not much, but I must dash, the family calls." He grimaced, before turning and waving to Aurora.

She waved back, smiling slightly, a light blush gracing her cheeks.

After watching Drew's back disappear, she continued her walk to the park. Aurora set herself down upon a bench placed by a pond, unknowingly staring at a family of ducks as she pondered her sister's recent behaviour. _It's so strange, she's started being on time for things, she's more responsible, she spends every waking minute with her friends, and Luna constantly follows her, I mean what cat does that! _She thought, her eyebrows furrowing, her thoughts flitting to the black cat with a golden crescent on its forehead, which had taken it upon itself to follow Serena everywhere she went. _Even Astrea doesn't do that!_ Thinking about her cat, the spitting image of Luna but in silver.

So lost in thought she didn't realise the time but, just as Aurora got up to head home as she saw it was starting to get dark, a loud explosion shook the ground and she toppled over in shock. Eyes wide and searching, she looked around for the source, soon regretting it as they made contact with the sight of a large youma that partly resembled a hawk, could be seen stealing what looked like energy, from the unconscious bystanders.

Mouth silently moving, Aurora scrambled to get up and away from the hideous creature before it saw her, unfortunately luck was not on her side and it turned its head in time to see her legs give way just as she managed to stand up. It stared at her hungrily and advanced towards her, fear plastered on her face she pushed herself back, away from the youma. Soon though, the monster was right in front of her and grabbed her up by the tops of her arms, before beginning to pull all her life force out of her body. Aurora's struggles reduced as she got weaker and she hung limp in the arms of her attacker. Struggling to keep her eyes open, she faintly heard a voice yell out.

"Stop right there! How dare you attempt to take peoples energy! I am Sailor Moon and on behalf of the Moon I will punish you!"

Turning her head Aurora could make out the silhouette of five girls all clad in a Sailor outfit, each bore a skirt in different colour, with bows in a contrast colour and white gloves upon their arms. It was the legendary Sailor Scouts.

"S-s-sai-lor Moon?" She managed weakly.

As the scouts made their way in too the light near Aurora she was able to hear identical gasps of shock, faces masked in horror and the unmistakable scream of her name before she let the darkness take her in.

Sailor Moon's face contorted in horror as she watched the monster hurl her sisters limp body into a nearby tree. All five senshi screamed her name as her back slammed in to the trunk before falling lifelessly to the fall with an ominous thump. Sailor Moon prepared to step over to the girl when a voice called out to them.

"Sailor Moon, take care of the monster, I will look after Aurora." Sailor Moon nodded at the masked man.

"Thanks, Tuxedo Mask." Sailor Moon turned her hard blue eyes on the monster, giving it a glare that could make anyone shrink back in fear.

It was a glare saved for those who harm those she loved. "You will pay for that! Right, girls!" She yelled.

"Right!" The scouts chorused. "Mars Celestial Fire Surround!" Mars yelled out, a ring of fire formed horizontally around her then shot out at the monster in fire-y discs.

It screamed in pain and stumbled back, giving time for Venus and Jupiter to combine attacks.

"Venus Love Chain Encircle!" and "Jupiter Thunderclap Zap!" were called upon and Venus's chain of hearts entangled itself with Jupiter's ball of lightening before crashing in the youma.

It howled and roared in pain and sent a ball of black energy towards Mercury, who jumped to the left, dodging it, and spun in a circle whilst calling out "Shine Aqua Illusion!" The unexpectedness of her attack gave the monster no time to react and it was frozen in place.

"Now, Sailor Moon!" Tuxedo Mask instructed from his place with Aurora. Sailor nodded and turned to the thing that harmed her family.

"Moon Spiral Heart Attack!" She yelled as she spun a sceptre with a red crown on the top around her, before pointing it at the monster.

Discs of light shot at the youma, killing it in an explosion of Moon dust. Sailor Moon grinned triumphantly. The grin was soon lost as Tuxedo Mask called her over in a panic.

"What? What is it, is she okay?" Her voice shaking in worry.

"I'm not sure, Mercury can you do a reading?" He asked.

"Already on it." Came Mercury's muffled voice from behind her minicomputer.

All scouts looked on in fear, waiting for her response. Amy gasped, detransforming along with the others, her mouth open in shock.

"Amy?" Mina asked tentatively. "It's unreal, her crystal is completely reviving her, it's power is unimaginable!" She replied in awe, the girls gasped, but Sailor Moon, now Serena, was still worried.

"Do they know?" Eyes wide, she asked the question she most feared.

"No." Amy replied simply and Serena let out a sigh of relief.

_We need to be more careful, the Negaverse cannot find out about Aurora, I'm glad Rini was able to tell us. _Serena thought thankfully.

There was a soft groan and the 5 girls instantly turned to the venerable girl in the young man's arms.

"Darien?" she questioned, looking up at the raven haired man, who was like her older brother.

"We're here Aura, it's okay, the Sailor scouts took care of the monster." The younger girls eyes filled up with tears as the day's event flooded back to her mind. Horrified, she dug her face into his chest, her hands gripping his shirt as she sobbed. Serena cautiously placed her hand on her sisters back, upon feeling the contact Aura jumped in fear and her head whipped round.

Seeing Serena, hand pulled back to her chest, she whimpered loudly and flung herself into the blondes arms. The fore mentioned blonde made soothing noises to her sister as she stroked the curly brown hair on her head.


End file.
